


We can't keep this up forever

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores





	We can't keep this up forever

“Мы не можем сохранять это в тайне вечно”, — вздохнул Гарак, глядя в потолок.   
  
“И почему нет?” — отозвался Джулиан, возможно, более резко, чем предполагал.   
  
“Кто-нибудь в конце концов узнает о нас, — Гарак покачал головой. — Это только вопрос времени, если мы продолжим вот так”.   
  
“Узнает о нас? — Джулиан нахмурился. — Но это не совсем секрет. — Гарак шокированно посмотрел на него. — Конечно, я не рассказываю людям вокруг, что мы спим вместе, но это не то, что я скрываю”.   
  
“Не скрываешь?” — Гарак удивлённо моргнул.   
  
“Что заставило тебя предположить, что я скрываю?” — спросил Джулиан, сузив глаза.   
  
“Здравый смысл, — усмехнулся Гарак. — Только глупец хотел бы, чтобы стало известно, что он снова и снова делит постель с кардассианским изгнанником”.   
  
“М-м-м, — кивнул Джулиан, — должно быть, я совершенно глуп, — он улыбнулся и перевернулся, чтобы обнять Гарака. — Я не был бы с тобой, если бы смущался этого. Ты нравишься мне”.  
  
“Это… — Гарак сделал паузу, попытавшись не сдаться тёплым объятиям Джулиана, — я не рассматривал”.   
  
“И почему же, по-твоему, я сплю с тобой?” — усмехнулся Джулиан.   
  
“Из жалости…” — тихо признался Гарак. Джулиан теснее прижался к его спине.   
  
“Что ж, ты ошибался, — Гарак почувствовал, как Джулиан снова улыбается. — Я здесь, потому что люблю тебя, — Гарак застыл, он мог сказать, что и Джулиан тоже замер. — Гарак?” — его голос внезапно стал столь робким, точно тихий писк.  
  
“Да, мой дорогой?” — Гарак не двинулся. Он знал, что Джулиан собирается забрать это признание обратно, и не мог винить его за это.  
  
“Я действительно имею это в виду, Гарак, — прошептал Джулиан. — Я думаю, что влюблён в тебя”. Гарак повернулся к нему с изумленным выражением на лице.   
  
“Я тоже люблю тебя”, — выдохнул он, не в силах придумать какое-нибудь остроумное замечание. Вместо этого он высказал абсолютную правду.


End file.
